Jackson S. Larke
Jackson S. Larke (also known as Sylvester Ekral and Jackson Larke) is an original character created by Eebit specifically for fighting in The Ultimate Tournament. Eebit created the character so as to potentially show the advantages to taking a character from historical times, and not just foreign planets and futuristic times. Jackson lost in his first round of battle, against flamezone17 as Eric the Flame. Official Ultimate Tournament Info Name: Jackson S. Larke Universe: Terra Alternata Home Arena: Westminster Abbey – The final battleground that Jackson fought upon before being removed by the Reapers for the Ultimate Tournament. The Church is very similar to its appearance in the Universe that the Tournament takes place in, that is, our own. However, the effects of various battles are noticeable in this Alternate version of the Church, and there are many corpses strewn across the floor. Age: 38 January 31, 1733 Appearance: Jackson is a fairly tall middle-aged man. He is a nimbly-built man with brown hair and blue eyes. He dresses quite casually for a man of his status, however it suits his style, since he prefers to be quite fleet footed in order to move faster and more silently. He dresses in garb similarly to this man, however the main colours of his outfit are red and blue. The hat upon his head is blue with white trimming. He carries a cane, which also doubles up as a sheath for his sword. The ornate hilt of his sword can be seen from outside of its sheath, however to the naked eye, it seems simply like a very formal cane. History: Jackson Larke is a member of the Elite British Guard in an alternate version of our Earth. In an Alternate timeline, Great Britain becomes the head power of the World, and the Queen rules with an iron fist. Of course, any leader with power needs to be protected, and so the Elite Guard was created. Training soldiers from a very young age in the art of self defense, as well as the art of assassination. They are trained to be very swift, and very quiet. However, Jackson only takes up this post during the day... During the night, however, he is known as Sylvester Ekral, the head of several underground drug dealerships, as well as part of the Black Market. He knows all of the world’s deadliest poisons, and as a youth, was able to determine when people were lying to him or not. His parents relinquished him to be trained for the Elite Guard at the age of 8 years old. The Reapers found him locked in battle in the middle of 1771, the start of a great war with France, when they quietly removed him from the battle, and brought him to Mars of the Universe of the Ultimate Tournament. Preparing himself for interdimensional and interspecies combat would not be easy, but he was very much prepared to fight for the Crown in order to prove himself to be the best. Abilities: Jackson, as a Black Marketeer, knows a lot about the various technologies that have fallen to Earth throughout the ages. He is vaguely familiar with some alien technology due to his interaction with some “strange” customers. This vast knowledge gives him an advantage over other Earth combatants. His knowledge of chemicals and poisons also enable him to empower his weapons with poisons that can kill his enemies both rapidly, and slowly. The downside to these poisons is that they may not be able to kill the aliens that are entering the tournament, due to different species having different immunities. He also is quite adept in swordsman- and gunmanship. Jackson’s main weapon is a modified sword, which has a whip stored in the hilt of the blade. The whip has been enhanced by the Reapers in order to bring him up to the level of competition that the other competitors are in, by making the whip into a plasma whip. Jackson has been given a pair of 1849 French Navy Pistols exclusively for use in this tournament. He has highly limited knowledge of guns (due to being from 1771 before this gun was made), but none the less, has these as backup ranged weapons. Strengths: + Is able to dispel illusions from his mind, so no illusionary tactics can be employed against him. + Has an immunity to most/all Earth poisons, as well as having the vast majority of them at his disposal. + Does not wear clunky armour, which gives him speedier movements. Weaknesses: - Does not know how to properly operate his pistols, other than the ability to shoot and reload. Pistols are clumsily wielded. - Is not immune to unearthly poisons, which will be able to largely weaken him. - Is unfamiliar with a large amount of the technology used at the current date. - Downside to third Strength? He is more susceptible to damage. Bracket Preliminaries Location: Wrecked Laboratory Outcome: LOSS http://z14.invisionfree.com/SSB_Mercurious/index.php?showtopic=3805 Fighters:' Jackson S. Larke' (Eebit) vs. Eric the Flame (flamezone17) Category:The Ultimate Tournament